Soul's Visitors: First One Out
by SolEaterEvans
Summary: With Asura threatening Death City, there is a peculiar cloud of paranoia suffocating the DWMA, but as Soul soon discovers, this is the least of their worries. As menacing specters and demons begin to visit him more and more frequently, Soul soon realizes that he and everybody around him is being watched, and that they are all just pawns in a much bigger ploy. Soul x Maka
1. Chapter 1: First Out

*Note: I do not own the cover image, but found it on google so I'm pretty sure I am allowed to use it. Don't know if I gotta say that but just in case. I do own the words, though, so enjoy :)*

I stared down at my feet in horror, not exactly sure what to say. Broken glass was splayed across the floor, and blood was streaming through my fingers and hitting the floor in grim cadence.

"Soul! Where the hell did you put my Birthday present from Death?"

"Um, which one, Maka? You got lots of presents, you know, because everybody loves you and wants to be your friend. . ." The look in her eyes indicated that I had nowhere to hide, and that she had a suspicion of what was going on.

"The one from Death; there's only one, idiot! My beautiful crystal book." Her eyes brightened upon hearing herself say "book."

"Well, you see, the book is, well Black Star and I thought it would make a great soccer ball, and then we realized that it was made of crystal, so. . . What I mean to say is that crystal breaks." Searing anger built up into her eyes, which had begun to flash red.

"You did what?!" She approached me quivering, her hand raising.

"No please, let's not get carried away. . ." Her hand was well above her head, suspended in the air as if by its own accord. Her eyes were now permanently fixated red, and her whole body was strung tightly out in stress.

"MAKAAAAAAAAAAA," I tried to evade her, but it was no use. "CHOP!" A grim tendril of darkness pervaded my senses, and I'm not sure if I passed out or died, although I am assuming that I passed out. Friggin' book worm.

I woke up in a cold sweat, and realized that it was dark outside. I took a sideway glance at the clock pinned to the wall. "3:24 A.M." Those losers had thrown a party without me! Idiots, everyone knows that I am the life of the party; except that I'm not and I would typically revert to the back of the room and play Gothic music on the piano to display how mysterious I am. What can I say, mysterious is not an easy task to pull off. Brushing myself, I pulled myself from off the floor, and bumped into something solid. I whirred around my head a full 180 degrees, hurting my neck slightly. I nearly shrieked out in terror. Standing right behind me I found a warped human being, whose appearance was so sinister that I was sure that somewhere Medusa was laughing. Its pale face was basically severed skin spread tightly across bone, which created the dull sensation that it was watching but yet where it needed eyes there lay two narrow slits, oozing with some type of red liquid which appeared to be the mixture of blood and. . .snot? Its mouth curled in a toothy grin, with blood stained fangs protruding outwards and piercing the creature's own gums. Its body was very thin, and mangled in a manner which is almost indescribable. Its shoulders were contorted so that the frame of the body was perpendicular to the head. Sorry, that's actually really repulsive; I might need a minute to process that. Before I could, it began to flicker, and disappeared.

I ran to our room with the two twin beds, and quickly jumped into one. Wrong move. I felt a trashing body under me, and soon felt tight slaps against my face, along with periodic kicks.

"Help! Rapist!"

"Shhh, Maka. It's just me: Soul."

"Rapist!"

"Yeah, not funny." She seemed to settle down.

"Soul get the hell off of me!" she yelled, attempting to swat me off of her. Her hand flew straight up my shirt, and its heat burned my cold exposed skin. Her hand settled down on my chest for just a second, and our eyes met. Suddenly she kicked me off the bed, and I was sent flying up to the ceiling. Alabaster cracked against my whole body, and I was sent tumbling toward the floor. Nothing was bleeding, luckily. Except my nose.

I looked at her, slightly dazed. Her eyes softened slightly, but soon tensed up again.

"Get the hell into your bed, and don't attempt anything ever again you creep!"

"Well, I wasn't the one who shot my hand into your shirt, although there isn't much to enjoy there, to be honest." Her eyes seemed to bore hole straight through me.

"You think it was intentional!"

"Of course it was," I crowed.

"You perv! I bet you enjoyed it!"

"I wouldn't go that far. But maybe a little."

"God, just be quiet and go to sleep! We have exams to take tomorrow, and every time you fail my faith in you as my weapon goes down little by little. You make me look bad!"

"Well, actually when you think about it, Ms. Book Worm Cram Princess, _you_ make everybody look bad when you ace the exams even though half the material wasn't covered in class."

"You mean the material covered while you're sleeping!"

"Whatever; I'm going to bed. I've been traumatized today. From a Maka Chop to being molested to. . ." I lost my voice. The same specter was hovering right above her, a ghastly smile spread across its face.

From its mouth trickled a rapid stream of deep black liquid, which pooled on top of Maka's head and began to pour down her face. As she spoke it made its way into her mouth, and soon her voice became a dull gurgle.

"First out," she laughed, a sinister smile spreading across her face. "First out." Where the liquid passed there was burnt skin, enflamed and painful to the eye. Her eyes became wider as she spoke. "First out." The way in which she carried herself, the uncontrollable splutters of laughter spilling from her mouth. _That's not Maka._

"Maka! What are you talking about? What do you _mean _'first out?'" As I spoke I noticed the liquid flowing down her neck and solidifying. Her voice became strained and hoarse as the fluid strangled her. Running up to her, I pressed my hand against the liquid, attempting to pull it away from her. Searing pain shot up my arm upon touching it. The phantasm above her began to laugh, the despicable sound pounding in my my teeth, I wrested the slippery liquid rope from around her neck, and threw it onto the ground where it simply flickered away. In less than a moment the creature was gone, yet the laughter remained. Immediately color flushed back into Maka's expression, and it took upon its former irritation.

"You don't look like you're sleeping," she scolded me sternly.

"Maka, are—are you… okay?" I stuttered, and suddenly realized that I had her hand tightly clenched in my left.

"Yeah, and let go you creep. I thought we had been over this." She brushed away my hand sharply, but something in her eye seemed to register the hand slightly differently.

"And what do you mean 'first out?'" I asked, trembling.

"What the actual hell are you talking about?" Her irritation was quickly becoming anger. "Look Soul, I don't know what the hell you want, but it's not friggin funny. Just shut the hell up and let me sleep."

"But, just a couple moments ago—" I trailed off. I could not bring myself to speak; for some reason I felt as though somebody had their hand tightly enclosed around my neck. I heard a voice, so low that I could hardly believe it was real.

"I'll kill her. Say a word and she's dead." It whispered, and something about the look of indifference on Maka's face told me she couldn't hear anything.

"Just a couple moments ago what?" she hissed, more menacing than the voice itself.

"No—nothing," I spluttered. Immediately the tension was released. Pulling up the thin sheets of my bed up above my head I shut the light.  
"Soul." I could hear Maka's voice, which had taken upon a much softer note. "I know you're nervous about exams, but don't worry about it. I know you'll be fine. You're my weapon after all; I'll help you, I promise. . ." she began drifting off to sleep, and stopped midsentence. I relaxed, dismissing everything as hallucinations induced by the pressure of those damn tests; s_he's right. _For the first time I guess I was nervous about exams. As the deep, merciful tendrils of sleep began to envelop my mind, they were interrupted by . . . a presence; I could feel something, some foreign part of me which I had never experienced before. Somehow though, just by thinking about Maka, I was able to rid myself off it, and I was overwhelmed by a peculiar warmth.

I woke up with the irritating sensation that there was a cat on my face. Opening my eyes, my suspicions were confirmed. "Blair!" I shouted, grabbing at her tail and flinging her across the room; she crashed against the wall with a soft thud. Scowling, she lifted herself up and began to approach me, her hat covering her eyes.

"Oh Soul" she purred, "I'll turn you into a pumpkin! A yummy, delicious pumpkin!" She cackled, and began licking herself in contentment. Just then Maka rushed into the room, and Blair immediately ran under the bed. Taking one look at her, I suddenly realized that she was dressed only in undergarments.  
"Oh, hey. . . Maka." I mustered, severely distracted by the floor. "When did you decide to walk around like that, and why didn't you start that sooner?"

"You perv! Since when do you start waking up at 5:00 in the morning? Bet you had a suspicion about something, didn't you." Her voice quivered with anger.

"Hell no, Maka. You are _not _going to blame me for this one. I had no idea that your pre-exams ritual was walking around like that; now _that_ is a weird-ass way of coping with stress. It helps me too, though." I flashed her my trademark annoying grin; from under the bed I could hear catty giggles.

"Gross, Soul! Now get up and get dressed so that we can start studying. Today we only have our Calculus exam." Again, her face brightened upon hearing herself say "Calculus."

"Oh do I friggin' have to?"

"Yup!"

"Oh look who perked up today, bet you're excited about these exams aren't you?"

"Oh sorry, I guess I should match your attitude shouldn't I?" She hunched over, shrugging. "Gawd, it's a tough life when you're too cool for school," she groaned, "why do I have to deal with this crap?" Suddenly, she returned back to Maka-ness, "so that you don't shame me into dropping out of school, that's why! Now get the hell up!"

Pulling myself out of bed, I got up and trudged toward the living room, where I threw myself down onto one of the chairs, mentally preparing myself to deal with Maka's passion about studying. I think I may have fallen asleep, or simply have been put into a boredom-induced coma. Anyway, upon regaining consciousness, I was welcomed by her excited chatter of Calculus.

". . . so by applying the chain rule twice, we are able to derive the velocity of the train. This demonstrates that the derivative of a displacement function is the velocity!"

"Oh my God, let's fangirl over it!" She sent me stern look. "Anyway, why the hell do Meisters and Weapons need to know Calculus? Ooh look, it's Asura," I groaned, "I bet if we calculate the acceleration at which he is coming toward us we can get him. Oh look, while I was getting out my calculator he killed me. Oh well." Suddenly we were overcome by the wafting aroma of freshly fried fish, and the crackling sound of oil. We were both hungry, as Kid had come over yesterday and ceremoniously burnt our non-symmetrical foods, which included everything except granola bars, which he ate. Blair was sitting on the counter, spooning grease onto two sizzling hunks of fish.

"Pum Pum Pumpkin . . . FISH!" she squealed. "I know Calculus," she meowed, "if I have two fishes, and I eat both of them," she spooned all the contents of the pan, oil and all into her mouth, "then I have. . ." She scratched her head, pondering it for a moment.

"ZERO!" we simultaneously yelled at her. Maka slumped over, fainting from disappointment. "Now look what you've done" I yelled at Blair, who conveniently leapt through the window and was gone. Sighing, I got up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Attached to my toothbrush was a tiny piece of parchment, and upon reading it, I nearly shrieked out in horror. "Maka Albarn," it read, "**First Out.**"


	2. Chapter 2: The Set List

Blood rushed into my face, and I could feel a totally unfamiliar burn of terror coursing through my body. With a sudden flash of embarrassment, I realized that I could detect the outpour of tears coursing from my eyes, their heat stinging my cheeks. I glanced in the mirror to see how bad it was. I saw nothing—no reflection, just the surroundings of the room. _Hell no. I'm not becoming some stupid-ass vampire who's imagining everything. _I concentrated on the mirror, attempting to derive any meaning from the lack of my presence. Slowly, the thin outline of my body began to materialize, but it was in some way different. I could not make out any facial features, simply the dull impression of tears running down my face. Black. _My tears are goddamn black. No, red. _The liquid running down my face from my eyes was not water, but red hot blood. Closing my eyes violently, I splashed cold water onto my face, attempting in vain to disperse them. Catching a glimpse in the mirror to analyze my progress, I realized with a start that the being reflected was not me. Although it had taken upon my appearance, its eyes were glazed open, a nasty red glare emanating from them; its mouth was forced into such a large contour that it looked almost comical. Low hissing noises emanated throughout the bathroom, _kill her. Kill her. Put __**first out **__away from misery. _I could feel a dull groan emanating from my lips, _kill her. _It was as though someone had injected hard vodka into my veins; terror rushed through me. _What was I saying? _No, that wasn't me.

"Soul!" a blood curdling scream suddenly pierced the frantic whispers coursing through the room and emanating from my lungs. Lunging the door open, I rushed over to the main living room, where Maka sat, still unconscious. I could have sworn that was Maka's voice. Suddenly I was aware of the clock standing on the table: 8:01. _Nine minutes before school starts, goddammit. _Pushing the recent horrors to the back of my mind, I shook Maka, instructing her to wake. "Too tired," she groaned.

"Don't give a damn," I mocked her, "it's 8:01."

"HOLY SHIT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, suddenly wide awake. "WE NEED TO GO!"

Running down the stairs and across the plaza toward the DWMA, we rushed through the crowds gathering for the New Year's Parade.

"Goddammit" sighed Maka, who was busy elbowing people in painful spots get through them, "screw all these sheep, standing around stupidly and blocking our way to class."

"Calm down, Maka," I replied, lightly jogging around the massive blocks of people, "some things are more important than final exams."

"Like what?" she asked skeptically.

"I don't know, how about a friggin' New Year celebration?"

"Um. . . No. I honestly do not give a damn about New Year if it ruins my chance at getting to class early."

"Maka, it pains me to be the one who breaks it to you, but you are such a loser." I laughed, not warranting the same response from Maka, who simply frowned at my stupidity. Finally, we approached the massive stairway to enter the building, which Maka seemed to fly through until we got to the top. Rushing, we entered the building and ran into our room.

"You're late," announced a substitute teacher. "Five points off from the exam, both of you." His expression caused a rapid outbreak of tears from Maka's end._ Time to be heroic._

"Yeah, you're kinda not allowed to do that." I snorted, looking at him in the eye petulantly. "You can try though, but I might have to report you to Death, and you know how he is when protocol is broken. . ." I trailed off, waiting for the substitute to go into a violent fit of hysteria and maybe even offer me a couple of points to be quiet.

"You just earned yourself an additional five points off, and for your partner too." Maka looked as if she were about to faint again, and shot me the most evil of stares I have ever witnessed. _This guy is obviously an idiot; not afraid of Death?_

"Wait, you do know what will happen if I tell him, right?"

"Sit down," he mandated dryly.

"Soul, shut the hell up," Maka mandated even more dryly. From the corner of my eye, I saw the substitute make an expression not that different from a smile. From under his top lip protruded long incisors, and I suddenly realized with horror that his eyes were jet black, like those of the Monster. Well at least the last time I had seen Him; goddamn Monster changes His eye color every day. He began to walk toward the rows of students, handing exams. I could hardly describe the action as walking, though; his feet appeared to make the motion of walking yet his movement did not coordinate with what they were doing. _Whatever, I gotta take this exam. _Upon receiving it I sighed with elation; only one page—a ridiculously easy page. Maka had been preparing me for tough derivatives and chain rules, but the test was much easier. _Wonder who's been reading too much into her textbook. _Upon the ringing of the bell the whole class appeared to simultaneously get up and run down into the center of the room to give the exam in.

"ORDER!" the substitute yelled at the class; nobody paid him any attention.

"Screw you," I smiled smugly, "you powerless pig." He returned me one last sinister glare, mouthing something over and over: _**first out first out first out first out. **_With that the whole class stampeded out into the hallway, rejoicing at the fact that exams were done for that day. Walking toward the theater I noticed that Maka was going in the opposite direction. "Maka! Over here!" I yelled above the massive uproar of celebrating students. She appeared to take no notice, and continued walking in the opposite direction, albeit a little faster. Weaving through the clusters of students I ran toward her, "time for Drama Club," I said.

"Eat shit." Um, well that was uncalled for.

"What's the matter Maka?"

"What do you think? You got me _ten _points knocked off of the exam you arrogant fool."

"Calm down, Maka; nobody can talk to my Meister like that. I needed to teach him a lesson, and don't worry; I'll talk to Death about it later."  
"You think Death cares? He has Asura, Medusa, and Arachne on the loose to worry about and you think he gives a damn about you messing up a test? I'm leaving."

"But we have Drama Club; come on, you know I love going to Drama Club with you after school."

"And you know that I love getting the best score in class; wonder where that went." With that she whipped around and disappeared among the crowd of students. _Whatever. _I stormed off in the opposite direction, heading toward theater once again. Upon entering the massive expanse of marble and polished sandstone I was immediately filled with an immediate sensation of ecstasy. I saw Death the Kid standing on the center of the stage, delivering a passionate monologue:

"And so, let it resound through the generations; that at the very core of the heart there lies the fervent desire for justice, for symmetry. For symmetry we must strive to improve not only ourselves, but also our surroundings. It is the root of human integrity to desire symmetry, and this desire can only be fulfilled through its conception. Let symmetry exist here on and forever." Seeing that most people had arrived, he stopped his speech briefly to give us our work for the day. "We are working on Romeo and Juliet, so get to work."

Rushing toward the back of the grand stage, I took the door down toward the prop storage, looking for the set list. I ran into somebody, and we were sent crashing down the stairs toward the ground.

"Black*Star!"

"Soul!"

With that intellectual greeting we immediately began to talk about exams.

"Ok, so there was this jackass substitute who clocked me and Maka off ten points for being late, and now Maka's pissed at me. Like actually what the hell."

"Yeah, it doesn't really matter from my point of view though; I usually don't even score above ten points. But anyway that sucks about Maka getting worked up about it. I know how that affects you." *obnoxious wink in my direction*

"No seriously shut the hell up. I should have never told you about that."

"How you secretly love her? How you want to wiggle your fingers through-" Not even letting him finish, I quickly cut him off.

"Stop."

". . . her hair, goddammit."

"Ok; so here's the deal, pervert. We got to find the set list for Romeo and Juliet—" I started.

"How appropriate," he grinned.

"So start looking!" God, blood was rushing to my face now; if anybody had heard this conversation. . . I'll have to kill them.

"Found it!" came the triumphant yell from his end after about thirty minutes.

"Bring it here then."

"Here." With that he delivered the set list to me. Upon taking a look at it, however, I experienced a familiar cold sense of dread. The cover read "Romeo and Juliet, the Comedy of Generations;" as the whole packet was about a dozen pieces of parchment woven together, I had to be careful as I flipped the page to assure that it did not break. Upon lifting the cover page, I let out a gasp. "What is it?" Black*Star complained. Ignoring him, I took a deeper look at the page; pasted on the page and its back, there lay the entire page of the year book's Drama Club section. Each person had a red X overlaying their photo, and I as I paged through the remaining pages, I realized that each page held an entry on a person. I quickly turned to Maka's page.

" Maka Albarn: The Sadistic Book Worm

Maka is the epitome of boring; she spends her day studying for school even if there is no homework that day. One of the reasons for which this may be is the fact that she can't even bare to look at her partner Soul's face without fantasizing about it. The bastard has no idea that she has feelings toward him, as he is usually too busy having his head stuck up his ass. Maka has very little to contribute to this program, apart from the occasional MAKA CHOP which is usually directed toward Soul, wonder why. Either she likes to touch him or she knows it turns his on. Apart from the CHOP, however, she has nothing to show, as the remainder of her time consists in eating and sleeping, and occasionally watching Keeping up with the Excaliburs.

**First Out**. She'll be gone when Soul least expects it."


	3. Document: The Comedy of Romeo & Juliet

*****Ok, so this is the full pamphlet that Soul found in the prop storage. Entitled "Romeo and Juliet: The Comedy of Generations," it is a sadistic and odd book that has something negative to say about every student enrolled, but has much more sinister connotations; each entry includes a placement number, which indicates when the student will be "out—" whatever that means. It's basically the Death City BurnBook (I deeply apologize for that** _**Mean Girls **_**reference). XD Try not to throw anything at the computer while reading the insults that are being thrown at your favorite characters; it pained me to bring myself to write some of them. Enjoy! *****

**HIGHLY CONFIDENTIAL**

Romeo and Juliet: the Comedy of Generations

Table of Contents:

Soul Eater Evans: Entry 1

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa: Entry 2

Death the Kid: Entry 3

Liz Thompson: Entry 4

Patty Thompson: Entry 5

Maka Albarn: Entry 6

Black*Star: Entry 7

Soul Eater Evans: The Arrogant Bastard

Soul Eater Evans, supposedly the coolest guy in school, is actually a complete asshole; behind every action he takes there is always the motive of looking the best he possibly can in front of everybody else. He is really just an ignorant dimwit who has no idea what being a friend is even about. Despite these shortcomings, he has much to contribute to this program in terms of both dramatic and comedic value, and is sure to keep things interesting. Additionally, once Maka Albarn (see Entry 6) is **out, **his reaction will be priceless. Infected with black blood, he will surely deteriorate both physically and mentally before his time is up. He would be gone much sooner if it weren't for the fact that his drama factor is off the charts. His hobbies include playing basketball, fantasizing about Maka, and admiring himself in the mirror. His end will occur in the middle of the night with a strange encounter with a hatchet, and he will be on his knees begging for mercy right before he's gone. Can't wait.

**Sixth Out**

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa: Who?

Well– there is not much to say here, to be completely honest. This bitch is plain old boring. Apart from a steamy and passionate relationship with Black*Star (see Entry 7), she has very little to offer in terms of anything. However, she is rather delicate, so her proposed demise is sure to be grisly. **Out**ing will commence when the beast reveals himself. There will be blood. Poor Black*Star; he'll probably kill himself before we get to him.

**Third Out**

Death the Kid: The Obsessive Psychopath

Well, this kid is certainly a freak; he has an obsession with symmetry which is so strong that he would probably give his life to change the amount of entries from 7 to 8. Give up his life? Check. Change the amount of entries? Hell. No. Anyway, the son of Death, this guy thinks he rules the world, which makes no sense considering that he can't even walk three steps without crying about the lack of symmetry around him. Funny thing is, the bastard has three white strips running across his hair—breaking any sense of symmetry conceivable. In addition, this wimp cries a lot, which will be perfect for his purposes, as he has been cast as the water works of this season. He does have a lot to offer the program in terms of his sheer pathetic-ness, and is sure to be a hit. An aspiring actor, Romeo and Juliet is his favorite play; funny how it'll be his last role. For extra effect, he will be exterminated during his own monologue, concluding the Comedy of Romeo and Juliet.

**LAST Out **

Liz Thompson: The Residential Whore

Perhaps the most overlooked character in this whole program, Liz has successfully been completely overshadowed by her sister, Patty (See Entry 5). To put things simply, Liz has been vying for attention the second we got our eyes on her. Although there is absolutely nothing interesting about her, she does have one thing going for her; she is pretty good looking. Before she's **out, **she might get together with one of the guys, completely infuriating their girlfriend. That could be juicy. I almost feel like we should _make _that happen. In any case, she'll hardly have any time to pull off anything like that.

**Second Out **

Patty Thompson: FREAKY

Everyone at the DWMA thinks that she's cute, but we think otherwise. Behind those giggling eyes and that façade of innocence, we believe that there's a psychopath waiting to arise. She likes making balloons, and that's about the only thing interesting about her, other than the fact that she has periodic phases of psychotic rage. One thing's for certain, either she's stupid, or she is the most manipulative, conniving character of the cast. In the case of the latter, I almost regret that she'll have to go.

**Fifth Out **

Maka Albarn: The Sadistic Book Worm

Maka is the epitome of boring; she spends her day studying for school even if there is no homework that day. One of the reasons for which this may be is the fact that she can't even bare to look at her partner Soul (see Entry 1)'s face without fantasizing about it. The bastard has no idea that she has feelings toward him, as he is usually too busy having his head stuck up his ass. Maka has very little to contribute to this program, apart from the occasional MAKA CHOP which is usually directed toward Soul, wonder why. Either she likes to touch him or she knows it turns his on. Apart from the CHOP, however, she has nothing to show, as the remainder of her time consists in eating and sleeping, and occasionally watching Keeping up with the Excaliburs.

**First Out**. She'll be gone when Soul least expects it.

Black*Star: The Idiot Narcissist

Although he has very little to brag about, this dumbass thinks that he will one day "surpass God." Fat chance; he can't even surpass his own ego. He thinks that he will one day be famous, that he will be the shit. Not in a million years. Although he fosters an intimate relationship with Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (see Entry 2), he has quite a bit more to offer. It will be hilarious to see the look on his face when his true love is gone, but apart from that I can't wait for the moment in which he's gone; he'll learn about the poison only after the damage is done.

**Fourth Out**

Under NO circumstances is this work to be reproduced or replicated in any shape or form; for the success of this project, it is crucial that not one of the aforementioned persons view this document. Failure to comply to these rules _will _result in prompt execution.


End file.
